Wild Fury
by papilionette
Summary: His deepist desire became that one day that wild fury would scream and chase him like that. And Merlin knows he has done his best to get her that far.


_Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. I can make a funny remark about why I do not own it. But I don't find it funny knowing my bankaccount is empty instead of full._

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- _

Everyone who knew Weasley's, knew about their short-tempered nature.There was Ron, whose face would turn beetred, when angered. And ofcourse you had Percy, who would stammer and turn beetred, when angered. Don't forget the twins, who would concoct a nasty revenge, when angered. And even Charlie and Bill, who despite their good nature could be considered slightly inflammable. But none of them could match up with the infamous temper of a certain Miss Weasley.

Her brothers knew to stay away from her, when she was angered.. Even Ron knew that and he wasn't that clever to begin with. The only ones that could stand up against the fury of Ginevra Weasley was her own mother to begin with. After all, Ginny inherited that awfull temper from her. It was quite a sight to see those two quarrel. And the other one who could stand up against our Ginny was surprisingly enough Draco Malfoy. No one would've expected that, but still he was one of the only ones who could stand up against her. Their anger fueled fights were spectacular. Almost explosive.

This story begins with a thorougly pissed Ginevra Weasley and an oblivious Luna Lovegood. As usual Luna looks a little surprised, though nobody could really tell you why.. She always looks a little surprised or she has a dreamy look in her eyes. She could definately pass as a strange girl, even at Hogwarts. But today she was walking along with Ginny, who seemed to be fuming. Everyone on her way, except for Luna, steered clear of her as soon as they saw the furious look in her eyes. Apparently she was storming towards the library. When she threw open the door of the library she took no notice of Madam Pince and immediatly bellowed: "MALFOY!"

Madam Pince raced as fast as she could with her old ladylegs to the youngest Weasley, so she could scold her for her indignified behaviour. But as soon as she came near, she noticed something strange about the young girl. Her long auburn tresses had dissapeared and her hair looked like it had been eaten by rats. Dumbfounded Madam Pince let the littlest Weasley push her away and stared at the back of her head. Luna, who had followed Ginny, stopped to look at Madam Pince and made a remark about a Blibbering Humdinger.

In the meanwhile Ginny had found the person she was looking for. Looking totally innocent, he looked up to her and smirked.

"Weasley, if you're coming here for advice.. I can tell you something very usefull." He motioned her to come closer and as she did that, he whispered "Don't try to cut your hair with Diffindo" You could see the rage boiling in Ginny and the library was getting emptier by the minute. Even Luna had caught on. There were still a few braves ones still around, probably Gryffindors and most likely not the smartest ones. Because everyone knew that when Ginny was on a roll, she was unstoppable. But there always some stupid ones, who think the rumors are exaggerated and want to see the legendary temper of the littlest Weasley in action.

In a low dangerous voice she said "If you want war, Ferretboy, you can have it. You should've known better to mess with my hair, because as everyone else knows.. That's also your weak point." The smirk Draco displayed wavered a little bit, almost unnoticable for someone who wasn't paying attention, but Ginny noticed and a small devillish smile tugged on the corners of her mouth. "Prepare to meet your doom." After she had said that, she turned around and left the library. Leaving a dumbfounded Madam Pince, a Draco Malfoy with a smirk that faltered and a few Gryffindors that were dissapointed.

Following Ginny again, we can see the stares of several students and we can hear the whispering through out the hallways, speaking of the threats the small auburnhaired girl had uttered against the notorious schoolbully.

The next few days it remained quiet. As stylish as she was, Ginny appeared the next morning with an even shorter haircut and an out of bed look, that looked quite good on her. Even though everyone expected her to act on her threats, she just went to classes and chattered happily with her friends, like everything was normal. She laughed at jokes and would stare at Harry like a lovesick puppy, just like the whole thing has never even happened. Even Draco seemed to relax after a few days.

But let's take a look in the head of a certain redhaired Gryffindor. If you look very closely and can seperate her thoughts accurately and in the right order, you can unravel a devious scheme. The chattering, the laughing at jokes, the acting like nothing ever happened and even looking like a lovesick puppy at Harry, was all part of a brilliant plan to mislead Draco into thinking he was safe. Because one of the few things that wasn't commonly known around the school was that Ginny actually didn't like Harry anymore. She had taken a liking in someone else. Yes, ladies and gentlemen, it was all a ruse, but as you can see, Ginny hasn't forgotten at all. Even though she actually quite likes her new haircut, she still wants him to pay for just even thinking he could get away with such a thing.

The actual revenge is actually quite simple. Ginny's goal was to ruin Draco's hair as well. But in many more ways then he would've expected. The plan would involve a Witch Weekly Hair Special, a few potion ingredients, a little help of Dobby and a hour worth waiting till the potion was done. Only then her revenge would be complete.

When we follow her, at first Ginny goes to collect the first two items at the dormitory. The Witch Weekly Hair Special and the potion ingredients. She shrinks them and puts them in her pocket. Then she picks up her potionbook and says to her friends she is going to study. While she is trying divert her friends with the potionsbook, by saying she's going to study. Ginny also might need the book, to look up things she doesn't quite understand. Then she steps through the portrait of the Fat Lady and looks around.

Looking totally innocent she walks into a corridor, which she knew, had a moving tapestry of Barnabas the Barmy. After walking a few meters she sees the tapestry. She walks up and down the corridor three times and there it was. The door that opened the Room of Requirements. Quickly she opened it and disappeared through it.

Inside of the room was a cauldron set up on a fire and many more items, even every potion ingredient she needed. Ginny didn´t quite count on that, but she was happy all the same and grabbed the Witch Weekly Hair Special. Inside of the Witch Weekly, there were many kinds of potions and spells to change your hair. Everything she needed was there and she could start working on her revenge.

In the mean time in the dungeons, Draco Malfoy was walking up and down in his dormroom. Already thinking of another plan to seriously irritate the hell out of one Ginny Weasley. Remember when I told you about those few stupid, but brave Gryffindors who would always wait to see Ginny explode, so they could see the legendary temper of the Weasley family? Well, Draco was also one of them, even though he was not Gryffindor nor completly stupid. For him it probably was the only way he ever got any attention from the redhaired minx.

If we look a few years back we could see many situations where the little Weasley had left him stammering and because of that, the notorious playboy aka schoolbully developed an interest in her. He wouldn't admit to it then, but during the years and mainly after his father was arrested, he was coming to terms with the fact he actually quite liked her. The only troublesome thing left was getting her attention. One time when he was walking through the schoolcorridors he heard excited whispers about Ginny Weasley. Trying to hear more of the conversation he found out that the little Weaselgirl was scolding her brother in the Great Hall, he decided to watch that. Mainly for amusement, it wasn't everyday you could see the Weasel being scolded by his sister. The moment he entered the Great Hall he noticed two things. The first thing was that the Great Hall was nearly empty and second of all, were the spells flying around out of the wand of a furiously screaming Ginny Weasley who was chasing her brother.

After seeing that, his deepist desire became that one day that wild fury would scream and chase him like that. And Merlin knows he has done his best to get her that far. The first time Draco was being chased by her, screaming bat bogeys at him was right after he did a Twitchy Ear hex on her. The second time Ginny chased him like that, was after he did a Knee-reversing hex on her. The third time he used a diffindo on her book bag, so the content would fall on the floor. Later he learned he broke her favorite inkwell, what would explain the extra nastiness Ginny displayed in her hexes. But after that she seemed to stop coming after him. Ofcourse they exchanged some nasty remarks, but she didn't chase him anymore.

Draco only tried harder after that. He spread rumors about Ginny losing her virginity to the Longbottom-kid. He used Incarcerous to keep her in a broomcloset for a few hours. Draco's latest trick up his sleeve was jinxing one of her quills and the moment she would touch it, her hair would be cut horrendously. But the way she reacted wasn't what he expected. She declared war, but didn't act on it. Draco was surprised at her actions, but as we all know he wasnt planning on giving up. That just wasn't his style.

If we look back at Ginny, we can see she was in a conversation with a house elf adorned in several funky colored pieces of clothing. "Dobby will do everything for a friend of Harry Potter. What should Dobby do for Wheezy's sister?" And then she explained the whole plan to the house elf and gave him a vial of a foul looking potion. Dobby nodded and disapparated. A sly smirk tugged on the corners of Ginny's mouth and she picked up her potionsbook before walking out of the Room of Requirements and back to the dormitory.

The next day, we can see both Ginny and Draco waiting anxiously in the Great Hall for the outcome of their pranks. Both with emotionless face they were waiting to see the other freak out. Ginny started eating like there was nothing wrong. But soon the first giggles could be heard. Stoic she continued to eat her breakfast, waiting for the moment the laughter was fullblown. It didn't take very long and Ginny looked up, only to see Crabbe being the center of attention.

He was handing out pictures. Ginny stood up like most of the other students, only the find out he was handing out pictures of her. And it looked like she wasn't wearing more than frilly underwear. This outraging prank had Draco's name written all over it. But before she could even utter his name, the students starting to laugh again. It seemed that her prank had taken effect at last.

Draco's hair was rapidly growing and changing colors every thirthy seconds. The moment his hair took a hotpink color, the whole student body was roaring from laughter, forgetting all about the pictures. You could see Ginny snatching pictures from everyone and from the ground. After she burned them with a flick of her wand, Ginny looked up again at Draco. His hair turned a different color again and he looked absolutely livid. Ginny only smirked at him.

Almost everyone knew about Draco that he wasn't prone on showing any emotion to everyone and the fact that he was shorttempered was a well known fact as wel. But most of the times he'd show that by being verbally abusive. What many people didn't know was that if you just pushed the right button, he would lose control and scream like a banshee. At moments like those he wasn't just verbally abusive, but would also be throwing around hexes like a mad man. That actually sounds familiar doesn't it? And as it turns out, Ginny Weasley had just pushed the right button.

Draco snapped and hexed everyone that got in his way of getting to Ginny Weasley. Even Snape, who tried to stop him, got a fullblown Impedimenta, which made him stop in his tracks completly. When Draco finally made it to Ginny, she looked at him with an expression that told him she wasn't impressed with him at all. But that was because Ginny Weasley wasn't impressed by Draco at all, well maybe a little bit, because she hadn't seen him that angry since she casted the first bat bogey hex on him.

She felt she was in her right for pranking him after what Draco did to her hair.

"What did you do to my hair? Undo the spell! Right now!" Draco demanded. Ginny smirked at him and simply said no. He directed the tip of his wand at her nose and repeated his question "Undo this spell! Now!" Ginny's smirk faltered and Draco could see her trembling. He wondered if she was crying, but when Ginny looked up, he almost felt happy. Ginny had that look again, the look of utter wild fury. But when he saw his hair change colours again, he got angry again. As you can imagine, for most students this was the moment they reckoned it was best if they left the Great Hall. Forgetting about their breakfast, they just fled. Only Ron made a hasty comment before he fled. "You go get him, sis." Dumbledore was the one who ushered the teachers out of the Great Hall and he must have been the only one who left with a smile on his face and a twinkle in his eyes, which made you wonder if he knew the outcome of this fight already.

The only ones left were Ginny and Draco, even the brave but stupid ones had fled the scene. Most of them were ushered out by other students, who were somewhat wiser then they were. The hall was practically silent. The only things you hear were Draco and Ginny breathing and if you listened very closely. And with that I mean really close, you could hear the rustle of Draco's hair still growing.

It didn't take long before Ginny spoke "One of the reasons I'm not willing to take of that spell off is because of what you did to my hair and please let's not forget those scandalous photo's you were going to spread. Besides, since when am I your target. Did you get tired of tormenting the boy-who-lived-to-torment-us-all?" Before Draco could even hear her finish her sentence, he bellowed "That doesn't give you excuse to taint my pride and joy. Who gives a damn about bleeding Potter! The only thing interesting about him is that he has you, for crying out loud." When Draco realised what he had said, he tried to turn around hoping to escape the Great Hall. But let me tell you one thing. It is kind of difficult to run away, when you're about to trip over your iridescent blue hair, which is exactly what Draco did.

"Bloody hell, Ferretboy. Who do you think you are? Treating like I am property of Harry Potter and acting like you would actually like me? That's low even for you.." Her voice broke and he could her speeding footsteps. Angrily Draco got back on his feet and yelled "So what if I do like you? I'm just a human like you. Everyone here seems to think I'm some bleeding Death Eater. As if someone like me would actually work for someone else, especially some snakeheaded idiot. I'm not a Death Eater and I do like you. So now you know and now you can laugh your ass off toghether with your friends. Are you bleeding happy now?" Ginny took her wand and pinpointed it on Draco and walked back to him screaming "You just can't stop lying can you Ferret?"

Evidently Ginny had enough and this was just about the point she was about to chase Draco and hurl spells at him with a deathly accurate aim, if it wasn't for Draco who seized her hand in which she held her wand and pulled her against him. Ginny's eyes widened "Who told you? I never told anyone." she said more to herself then to Draco. "Told me what?" Ginny's anger flared again and she stumped her little fists against his chest "Who told you I liked you?" If you could've seen Draco's baffled face at this moment, you would've agreed it was a priceless look. Instead of answering her he remained silent for a moment. "So you like me? And I like you? That's good." Those were the last words of a notorious single playboy, before he kissed the girl before him.

Even though she smacked him on the head right after that and it took Draco Malfoy a lot of attempts to convince Ginny Weasley he really did like her, in the end they did end up together. Much to the annoyance of one Ron Weasley and a Harry Potter. Ron was dissapointed in the fact that his little sister didn't beat up Draco Malfoy as much as he would've wanted to see, but that Ginny was dating him instead. Harry Potter was getting emotional and pretty depressed again, wondering why he was always the one with a crappy life. Everyone knew he actually liked Ginny a lot, but he missed his chance. It was actually pretty stupid to think Ginny would be safe if she wasn't his girlfriend, because everyone knew she was a Weasley. And Weasleys just didn't sit well with Voldemort. Harry was just plain stupid and now he had to face the consequences, like seeing Draco and Ginny snog in the hallways. Even though Harry missed out, Draco is feeling like the luckiest person in the world. Every once in a while he gets to see that wild fury in his girlfriends eyes and the even greater part was.. Afterwards, he got to kiss her.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Please keep in mind that English is not my native language. I can't help myself. _


End file.
